Seven Minutes in Heaven
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: In a celebratory party for Gryffindor, Sirius suggests a game of seven minutes in heaven. When Lily is chosen and is at James' mercy, how will she react? Will her opinion of the Head Boy change?
1. Chapter 1

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

"A toast!" Sirius laughed. The seventeen year old boy was rather tipsy. "To Gryffindor! And our wonderful Captain!"

James laughed at his mate, along with the rest of his house. He took another swig of butterbeer and gazed across the room to where his long time crush was sitting with her mates, giggling at Sirius' antics. James looked across to his other mates, Remus and Peter. Remus shook his head in amusement at Sirius. While Peter gave a loud cheer.

"PRONGS!" Sirius exclaimed. "Our Captain!"

James waved softly to his friend, who had by now decided to jump off the table he had been previously standing on. The boy blew a few kisses to some of the Gryffindor girls and yelled, "SPEECH!"

James blushed at his friend, as the rest of the house started yelling, "Speech, Potter, speech!"

James laughed and stood. "All I can say is we won this match and we're gonna win the cup!" he cheered, and raised a fist into the air. The rest of the house cheered and some girls began to giggle.

"Yeah! Go Prongs, Man!" Sirius applauded. The other Gryffindors sat happily drinking butterbeers and firewhiskeys. Someone put on some music and a few students got up and began to dance. "I propose a game… to help celebrate…" Sirius suggested.

James raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What are you suggesting, Padfoot?"

"I suggest we play a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven…" Sirius grinned, winking at a nearby sixth year girl.

"Okay," James said. "I'm game if you are, Paddy."

"I suggest we put everyone's names in a hat, one for girls and one for boys," Sirius smiled. "Only fifth years and up." A few of the younger students groaned.

"Come on, you heard the man. Everyone who wants to play, write your name on a piece of parchment." James called out across the common room.

Sirius transformed two quills into two hats; one was pink for the girls and the other blue for the boys. He began to pass them around the room. He walked over to where Lily and her friends were sitting.

"Not gonna play, Evans?" Sirius asked.

"No…" she had a piece of work in her lap.

"You can study anytime, Evans," he retorted. "Come on, aren't you gonna celebrate with us?"

"I don't care about Quidditch," she responded.

"Don't let Prongs here you say that," Sirius laughed. "Please play!?"

"Oh, fine, but only because I don't wanna be a sad prude, right now," she ripped a small piece of parchment and wrote her name on it. She placed it in the hat and watched the boy move back to the centre of the room.

"I'll pick the girl first one time and then the boy first the second time. The first person has to wear a blindfold and go up to the seventh year boys' dorm. Then I'll pick the second person, they go up and can do whatever they like to the first person, who is blindfolded. Then after seven minutes, I'll send someone to get them and the first person can choose either to know who the other person was or not. Okay?" everyone cheered at Sirius' idea and they began to play.

The first couple were a sixth year Gryffindor boy and a fifth year girl. They went up to the Seventh year boys' dorm and came back down seven minutes later, without a hair out of place. The girl didn't opt to know who the boy was and they both sat quietly down again.

Sirius groaned to James, "It's boring if they don't do anything."

"Don't worry, Pad, I'm sure someone will do something soon," James reassured his friend.

Next a sixth year boy was chosen with a fifth year girl. She shared a giggle with her friends as her name was called. She obviously had a crush on him. After seven minutes she came down, looking very disgruntled. She sat on the sofa with her friends, watching as her partner came down the stairs. He opted to know who the girl was and several minutes later they were to be found in one corner, kissing furiously.

The next pair Sirius picked out was two sixth years. After seven minutes the boy came down, struggling to do up the zip on his trousers. Next the girl came downstairs, the buttons on her shirt done up out of order.

James and Sirius laughed, "no way! No way… can you do that in seven minutes." James roared with laughter.

The next were a seventh year girl and a fifth year boy. He grinned as he moved up the stairs.

Sirius picked out another girl, once the previous pair had both reappeared. "Lily Evans…"

Lily sighed and slowly stood. She walked over to Sirius, who placed a blindfold over her eyes. He gave her arm to Peter Pettigrew, who slowly led her upstairs to the boys' dormitory. He opened the door and led her in. he moved her over to one of the boys' beds.

"Sit," he said quietly, "Padfoot'll send your partner up now."

Lily nodded, hearing him leave the room and softly close the door behind him. She didn't have to wait long, soon she heard the door open again and the floorboards creak as a boy walked in.

"Seven minutes start now," she heard Peter say.

She felt him sit on the bed next to her. Her breath caught in her throat as she sensed him moving closer to her. He placed a hand to her cheek and slowly brushed a thumb across her face. He moved his hands down her curves, so that his arms were around her waist. He reached out and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She gasped; his lips were soft and juicy. The feeling was delightful. He was amazing.

She kissed him back, her arms reaching to slip around his neck. He groaned slightly and ran his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance to her mouth. She allowed him as his arms tightened around her waist. Their tongues met as her partner moved his head to allow himself deeper access to her. His hands slipped down her curves and she whimpered into his mouth. She felt a smile tugging at his lips. He moaned slightly at her in reply.

He smelt familiar, in-fact everything about him seemed familiar. But Lily just could not place who this person was. The tenderness, his scent, the way he had moaned, his casually calculated confidence; who was this boy? Lily was sure she knew him well.

She felt the seconds ticking by in her head. She never wanted the feeling to end. This amazing person, so sweet, confident, loving. She wanted them to stay like this, kissing forever. She moved her hand into his hair, running her fingers through it. He sighed breathily as her nails scraped his scalp. He pushed her back on the four poster bed, moving his body on top of hers. His kisses became deeper and at first, Lily could do little to keep up with him. Wow, she thought, this boy must have really strong feelings for her.

He began a trail of kisses down her neck and Lily cried out in delight, tightening her legs around his waist. He thumbed over her pulse point before tenderly kissing it and running his tongue over it. His hair tickled her cheek and she placed a kiss to his forehead.

There was a cough from the door of the room and her partner lifted his head. "Sorry, mate, seven minutes is up," she heard Peter's voice. The boy bent to kiss her firmly on the lips once again. She felt his weight shift off her and his steps retreating from the room.

Lily sat up, trying to clear her thoughts. The boy had been amazing. She ran her hands through her red hair. "Come on," said Peter, "better go down. Then you can find out who your partner was." He removed her blindfold, carefully.

Lily followed him silently, her head full of reflections. She walked into the noisy common room, fully intent of finding out who the boy had been. She walked quietly over to Sirius Black, who was sitting in quiet conversation with James Potter. The latter did not look up at her, but Sirius looked up at her with a cocky grin. "Alright, Evans?" he asked. Lily looked at James; he did not even acknowledge her. Was he angry at her? Because of Sirius' little game?

"So…" Sirius drawled, "Want to know who your partner was, Evans?"

Suddenly Lily felt frightened, this boy could be anyone. How could she stand knowing that that particular Gryffindor could do such things to her? Elicit such feelings from her? She tried to form the word 'yes', but all that came out was a "no."

Sirius and the other Marauders looked disappointed. James was still sat silently ignoring her. "Are you sure, Evans?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," she replied, "goodnight, I'm going to bed."

"Night, Evans." The four boys shouted as she turned to wave goodbye to her friends.

"Damn," Sirius said, carefully watching James' face for a reaction. "Perhaps its better this way, Mate."

"Yeah, whatever, Mate," James sighed. "Well, nearly curfew, I'm going to the Head's Common Room. Hopefully I can miss Evans, if I see her alone now, I may just start snogging her."

"Well… have fun, Prongs." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

"Night, guys."

"Goodnight, Prongs," they said.

James sighed as he got into bed. It was going to be a long night, after they had been kissing so passionately mere moments ago. It was a damn shame she didn't know who had been kissing her.

"Goodnight, Evans," he shouted to her.

"Night, Potter," she replied and he could imagine her rolling her eyes at him.

He snuggled deeper under his duvet, trying to push thoughts of her ardour from his mind.

* * *

**Reviews please.**


	2. Meant to Be

**Here we are, then. **

**Lily's notes are in **_italic_

**Sirius is in bold. **

**And James is in **underlined

**Please review and thanks for reading, and all those who reviewed last chapter. **

**Meant to Be**

**(Or Seven Minutes in Heaven **

**Part II)**

The bell rang for first lesson. A rather disgruntled Lily Evans walked into History of Magic. Her lips were chapped from a rather passionate seven minutes of kissing, the previous evening. She could feel her lips and body longing for the touch of the stranger she had been so intimately acquainted with the last night. That morning she was on a mission. Find Sirius Black and discover the identity of said lover.

She sat down next to her friends. "Lily, you made it," one of them said.

"So it would seem," she said in a tone that she had picked up from Severus Snape, while they were still friends. Checking to see that Binns had not entered the classroom, she walked over to Sirius' desk.

He was leaning casually back on two legs of the chair, his ankles rested on top of the desk. He was sitting with his latest girlfriend. A blonde girl with blue eyes and curls. He had his arms around her possessively.

"Ah, Evans, Darling…" he greeted.

She frowned, "Darling?"

"Little habit I picked up from Prongs, you see pet names are so… _attractive_," he told her, raising an eyebrow. The girl next to him nodded in agreement.

Lily meanwhile ignored the comment. "Where's your mates?" she asked.

"Still in breakfast," he replied. "I came up here for some much needed snogging."

"Sirius, I'm not interested in your love life," she told him. "I have a question to ask you."

"Well it seems you are very interested in my love life if you're gonna ask me that," he teased. "But I'm sorry, I don't think Prongs would approve."

"I'm not going to ask you that!" Lily said indignantly. "I want to ask you about last night."

"Oh," Sirius said. "What do you wanna know?"

"Who my partner was…" she trailed off, fiddling nervously with her fingers.

"Why… what're you gonna do with him?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"I'm not sure," she breathed. "Either hex him for being so bold or snog him within an inch of his life."

"I can't tell you, Lily," Sirius said.

"What?" she asked, "why the hell not!?"

"You see the game rules clearly stated you could know once you came downstairs. You chose not to know," Sirius replied coldly.

"Sirius…"

He cut her off. "Besides we're no longer playing the game."

James came over, "what's going on?"

"Black, I hate you!" she snapped, "there was never a rule that I couldn't know later!"

"Sorry, love, I just made one," he called as she stormed off.

"Try not to upset her, Sirius," James said, "I don't need any more reasons for her to hate me."

"True, Prongs," Sirius laughed.

"What did she want to know?" James asked, sitting down next to his best mate.

"Who her partner was in our little game last night," Sirius raised his eyebrows at him.

"You didn't tell her?" James smiled.

"No," Sirius confirmed, "you want me to tell her?"

"I don't know," James said. "What does she have in mind?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius frowned.

"What does she want to do to me?" James asked.

"She said, either hex you for being so bold… or snog you within an inch of you life," Sirius told him.

"Wow!" James said. "I want you to tell her mate."

"What!? What if she hexes you?" Sirius asked.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," James said.

"Prongs…" Sirius said, "are you serious?"

"No, you are." He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Padfoot, _I _am."

"You're mad!" Sirius said. "She'll hex you, mate."

"Yeah, but if there's a slight chance she'll snog me, it's one I've gotta take," James said softly.

Sirius looked at him, "I'll go and dig your grave then."

"Sirius…" James warned. "Just tell her."

"Okay," Sirius concurred.

He grabbed some parchment and scribbled a note. He watched the professor out of the corner of his eye, before chucking the note at Lily's head.

She turned, narrowing her eyes at him. He pointed at the note, which had fallen next to her chair leg. She reached down to pick it up and read it.

**Evans, do you want to know who your partner was.**

She grabbed her quill. _Yes, Black._

She watched him read the note, laughing with James as he shared her answer.

**Ah, ah, Evans, ask nicely. **Sirius grinned at her.

_Nicely, Black. _She replied.

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at her. **Promise you'll snog him for me. **

_Maybe _she laughed. _Please just tell me. _

**Ah, okay, Evans. **He grinned at James.

_Black? _

One minute, she thought, why was Sirius so desperate for her to snog her partner. She was sure he wasn't just being suggestive. Besides, James would kill him. She was suddenly very aware of who her partner was. No wonder Sirius was so worried what she would do to him. She gasped; she'd enjoyed kissing him too. Evans, you traitor, she thought to herself.

**It was James. **

The note confirmed her suspicions, and she was sure it was the truth. She bowed her head, damn. Why Merlin, why? She gazed back across the classroom, glowing read. James' eyes had gone gold with lust, behind his glasses. She blushed deeper.

Alright? James asked.

_Debatable. _She wrote back.

Aw! Come on! I won't bite… much. He raised an eyebrow suggestively at her.

She shook her head in amusement. _Okay. _

Besides, you were enjoying it, _love._

Lily did not want to be discussing the matter over notes, in a lesson. _Meet me at eight o'clock sharp, at the astronomy tower. _

Very well, love, I look forward to it. 


	3. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

**(Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**Part III)**

Eight o'clock came too quickly for Lily. She pulled her cloak around her as she stepped out onto the astronomy tower. He was standing there bathed in moonlight, his cloak billowing behind him. She tried to act casually, but she knew the effect this man had on her.

"Lily," he greeted softly.

"James," she said stiffly, in a business like tone.

"Oh, Lily, no need to be so cold!" James chided teasingly.

"Bastard," she retorted.

"Lily, Lily, you wound me!" he put his hand to his chest.

"Potter, this is no time to be mucking around," she placed her hands on her hips.

"_Potter?_" he asked. "How can you still call me 'Potter' after we have been so intimately acquainted?" he asked, grinning at the memories of the previous evening.

She looked deeply, pausing before gathering courage to speak. "About that, Potter?" she ignored his plea to use his Christian name. "Last night was a one off. It won't happen again, I promise."

"What?" James asked, "You were pretty passionate."  
"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression," Lily replied.

"Yeah, you did," James said hotly.

"Well, I'm sorry," she said. "I'll see you later… nothing could ever come of this, anyway," she said, sadly.

"Lily…" she turned, at his muffled plea. The wind picked up, whistling through her ears.

"Yes?"

"Sirius said you were either going to hex or kiss your partner. Are you sure you couldn't make it the latter?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, James, we can never be," she sighed.

"I don't understand, why not?" he breathed, moving a step closer to her.

"Because!" she exclaimed. "Just because…" she repeated more quietly as if to assure herself this was what she wanted.

"You see, this is your problem, Lily. You don't know, because you've never given me the chance. You tell me I'm conceited, so I change. But you don't notice, you still don't give in. Lily, I made Head Boy, me, James Potter, Head Boy. I must have changed lots, from the conceited, arrogant, immature, rich boy I was when we first met. But I'm still not good enough for you." He turned to look over the stone walls of the tower, his messy hair blowing in the wind.

Lily felt tears stinging in her eyes at his harsh words. "James…" she mumbled.

"I'll never be good enough for you, will I? Not until you get off your high horse and see what you mean to me!" he straightened his glasses for something to do.

"But none of its true…" she argued weakly. "It's just the challenge… you won't give in until you have me. And then… you're not really interested."

"YES IT IS, LILY! I MEAN EVERY WORD OF IT!" James yelled. "I LOVE YOU!"  
"You really do!?" she asked, in silent wonder.

"Yes," he said, rubbing his eyes wearily. "I do!"

She wiped away tears that were swirling down her ivory cheeks. "I'm a horrible person," she said.

James took her into his arms, "no you're not, just stubborn." He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "And it's one of the things I love most about you. You won't be pushed around!"

"James, say it again," she gulped.

"What?"

"The 'L' word," she whispered into his chest.

"I love you, Lily," he said truthfully.

She smiled. "I don't quite love you yet, but I fancy you a great deal, and I'm sure it won't take long for me to love you back."

"Fancy me, eh?"

"Yeah," he pulled her tighter to his body while her arms slid around his waist.

"Lil?"

"Yeah?" she looked up at him, tear marks staining her cheeks.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" he asked; wiping her cheeks tenderly, love shining in his eyes.

"Well, Mr Potter, I'd probably kiss you back," she said, smiling tentatively.

With that he gently dropped his lips onto hers, closing his eyes in delight. This was it; he was finally kissing Lily Evans, his long time crush.

She slipped her tongue softly into his mouth, his lips as soft and juicy as she remembered them being. They kissed harder, Lily entwining her arms around his neck and James' hands placing themselves onto her bum. She sighed happily into his mouth as their tongues wrestled back and forwards between their mouths.

Eventually they opened their eyes and took deep gulps of freezing air. Their eyes met, ecstatic and tender at the same time.

"Lily?" James said softly, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"Yes, James?" she watched his dark features, longingly.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, James, I will." She said sweetly.

"You will?!" he said, his voice rising several octaves.

"Yes!" she laughed, pressing another single kiss to his lips.

"YES!" James yelled out to the cold night sky.

She giggled, "James!"

He took her hands happily in his, dancing around in happiness. "I'M GOING OUT WITH LILY EVANS!" he bellowed into the starry sky.

He kissed her deeply once again. "Lily," he said, "I'll be the best boyfriend you've ever had! No, I'll be the best boyfriend ever, in the whole of the wizarding and muggle worlds! You won't regret this, I promise!"

Lily smiled at his excitement, "I'm sure I won't." She returned another kiss to his lips, their hands still closely entwined.

He grinned, once again realising the moment that had just taken place. "Padfoot and the boys are never going to believe this!" he laughed.

She laughed with him, "James."  
"Hmm…?"

"We better be getting back."  
James nodded in agreement, as they walked off to the Head Common Room, hand in hand.

"And James?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"You do?"  
"Yeah. Goodnight, love." She reached to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"Goodnight, Lily, love." His said watching her move away to her bedroom.

As they lay in their beds, they both knew this was the start of a wonderful new relationship.


End file.
